In a tent of the foregoing nature, the tent is suspended from a first sleeve which connects to the roof along the ridge line, and to second sleeves, which are normally sewn into the joint of the roof and lateral side walls at eave seams. Such seams are a perennial source of leakage, and since the supporting sleeves trap rainwater in this area, the problem is exacerbated. The roof is normally coated on the interior thereof with an impervious material, whereby it cannot breath, and at colder temperatures condensation on the roof is experienced. On hotter days, excessive temperatures within the tent are experienced.
It is common to use a separate fly cover over a tent. This tends to reduce certain of the above inconveniences, but it normally requires to be separately set and guyed.
It has been proposed prior hereto to secure the fly cover to the roof of a tent along the ridge sleeve. In accordance with such proposal, the fly is not connected to the tent along the eaves. Such tent is supported from the eave poles by tapes sewn into the eave seam, and which are tied about the eave poles when the tent is erected; this fly also requires to be separately guyed.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easily erected frame tent which is less susceptible to leakage at the seams.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a double roof tent that is capable of being rapidly erected, without the use of guys.